Sólo se necesita un poco de valor
by Marianne E
Summary: Quien haya dicho que el único aspecto necesario para confesar los sentimientos a esa persona amada era simplemente armarse de valor, seguro era una persona ingenua. O al menos eso es lo que Rin pensaba.


" **Sólo se necesita un poco de Varlor"**

Quien haya dicho que el único aspecto necesario para confesar los sentimientos a esa persona amada era simplemente armarse de valor, seguro era una persona ingenua. Ingenua, ilusa y bastante idiota. O al menos eso bajo la perspectiva de Rin Matsuoka.

No es que no tuviese valor. A lo largo de su vida el tiburón rojo se había enfrentado a millares de retos y enemigos para alcanzar cada una de sus metas.

Un miedoso simplemente no podría lograr lo que él había conseguido después de años de esfuerzo, entrenamiento y vigor. Después de todo ¿Quién puede catalogarlo como un cobarde cuando guardas en tu apartamento una que otra medalla olímpica de natación?

Aún así, allí estaba él; escuchando con claro fastidio los sermones de su ya no tan pequeña hermana. "Si no lo haces pronto no lo harás nunca, _Onii-chan"_ repetía la misma frase una y otra vez, provocando que Rin no lograse darle la vuelta como siempre lo hacía. No cuando Gou se volvía la voz de la razón y la frase una verdad absoluta con el pasar de los años.

Y es que no es que Rin no quisiera confesarse. Simplemente no encontraba la forma.

No cuando se trababa de él.

Nunca presumiría sobre el tema o lo diría en voz alta. Pero él era atractivo y no pasaba desapercibido. Nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera en sus tiempos más oscuros en su primer viaje a Australia. Matsuoka estaba acostumbrado a escuchar risillas nerviosas de las chicas en los pasillos de la escuela y posteriormente la Universidad. Había recibido incontables cajas de chocolate en San Valentín y algunas cartas de amor. El tema definitivamente no le era indiferente y tampoco lo eran algunas mujeres y hombres. Es más; mentiría si dijera que jamás había salido con alguno o que era un inexperto total en cuanto a una relación de trataba.

Por eso le fastidiaba tanto Haruka Nanase. Ese chico tomaba todo el mundo de Rin y lo hacía trizas, sólo para después transformarlo en uno completamente diferente; uno muy loco y detestablemente inalcanzable.

— ¿Qué sucede, Rin?— preguntó Haru con esa mirada serena mientras ambos caminaban sobre la arena de la playa. El atardecer comenzaba a asomarse sobre el reflejo del agua, coloreando el panorama de un naranja intenso. Casi tan deslumbrante como los propios ojos del delfín. —No has parado de mirarme— continuó. Su rostro no mostraba seña alguna de emoción. No había vergüenza, reclamo, burla o molestia. Sólo aquella temple característica que fastidiaba y enamoraba tanto al pobre tiburón.

—No te hagas el importante— replicó como única defensa, tronando la lengua y desviando la mirada hacia el frente mientras continuaban con la caminata.

Ninguno de los dos lo admitiría en voz alta, pero ambos se encontraban disfrutando de lo que sería uno de los escasos momentos a solas que lograban conseguir desde hacía varios años.

Si bien era cierto que gracias a su nueva vida como atletas olímpicos podían coincidir más de lo que esperaban, también era de esperarse que sus tiempos para convivir fuesen reducidos a algunas horas de entrenamiento, las premiaciones en los podios o el propio instante de competencia nadando en la alberca.

Rin tampoco podría quejarse. Amaba a Haru y lo amaba aún más teniéndolo en el carril contiguo, nadando a la par mientras luchaba por alcanzarlo o retándolo a que lo alcanzase a él.

Aun así no podía soportar la idea de no estar con él siempre y en cada mínimo aspecto. Conocerlo aún más de lo que ya lo hace, adentrarse en lo más profundo de su ser como ese ingrato cruelmente se había incrustado en él.

— ¿Rin? — escuchó nuevamente su voz cuestionándole. Haru ladeó la cabeza, extrañado del comportamiento tan extraño de su amigo— Si no te sientes bien podemos regresar…

— ¿Y quién dijo que me siento mal? — cuestionó con exagerada exaltación, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de aquella reacción para desviar nuevamente la mirada de aquellos ojos azules — Maldición… — bufó en voz baja, pateando de mala gana la arena de la playa.

" _Sólo se necesita armarse de valor"_ Sí, cómo no.

Una confesión no era tan difícil. ¿Qué tan arduo podría llegar a ser enfrentar a una persona, verla a los ojos y susurrar "Te quiero"? Lo veía a diario, aconsejaba a sus compañeros sobre el tema e incluso había memorizado innumerables maneras para decirlo; cursis, directas, detallistas y convencionales

Pero ya lo había dicho y lo repetiría nuevamente. Con Haru todo era distinto, pues el Rin atractivo, pícaro y seguro de si mismo se desmoronaba a sus pies, dejando a un joven desesperado e inseguro de sus actos, escudriñando cada expresión del ojíazul para, por lo menos, intentar llamar aunque fuese un poco de su atención.

— Rin…

— Ya te dije que me siento bien, Haru. Para con esas tonterías — gruñó Matsuoka, suspirando pesadamente ante su propia incapacidad de mantenerse tranquilo a su lado.

— No, Rin. ¡Mira! — exclamó Haru con repentina inquietud, apuntando su dedo al mar.

Rin miró más allá del fuerte oleaje que respaldaba la bandera negra de "Peligro" que ambos vieron antes de llegar a la playa (Bandera que bendecía Rin, pues gracias a ella Haru no se había precipitado a quitarse la ropa como el loco era para después lanzarse al agua).

Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos un poco para poder enfocar lo que su amigo estaba señalando. Dentro del salvaje oleaje se encontraban dos surfistas, ambos luchando por liberarse de las garras de la corriente.

— Pero que idiotas — soltó entre dientes el pelirrojo para después mirar a su alrededor, comprobando así que no había ningún guardia de la bahía o salvavidas cerca. No había remedio, él mismo tendría que meterse al agua a ayudar a aquellos inútiles que habían osado a retar al mar sin preparación alguna — Haru, ve por ayuda y… ¿¡Qué demonios haces?! — exclamó al momento en que su brazo detuvo al pelinegro, quién ya se encontraba en traje de baño y un paso de sumergirse en el mar.

— No podrás ayudarlos tu solo. Hay que apresurarnos — fue lo último que dijo antes de soltarse de manera abrupta para perderse en el oleaje.

— ¡Maldita sea! — gritó Rin con furia contenida, impulsándose al agua para poder seguirle.

El tiburón nadó con toda la fuerza que sus músculos le dieron ante el empuje de las fuertes olas y la implacable corriente. Entre bruscas bocanadas de aire, Rin se daba tiempo para visualizar el cuerpo de Haru, nadando frente a él. Era casi irreal la manera en que el estilo casi único y perfecto del delfín no flaqueaba a pesar del duro oleaje; al contrario; el chico se abría paso sin problema alguno entre las ondas, como si el agua tuviese que abrirse paso entre su cuerpo y no al revés.

La escena tuvo un efecto ligeramente doloroso para el pelirrojo; No deseaba pensar en la fortaleza y libertad de su testarudo y poco emocional amigo. ¿De verdad creía él que Haru podría llegar a necesitarlo?, ¿De requerir su protección? Era un chiste si quiera imaginarlo, sobre todo cuando los acontecimientos demostraban una y otra vez que era el mismo Rin quien siempre terminaba auxiliado y protegido.

Maldecía su suerte, pero era inevitable. Rin estaba enloquecido con él, amaba con locura y ansiaba acoger al Haru que fácilmente le había arrebatado algunas medallas olímpicas. Soñaba constantemente con envolver en sus brazos y susurrar estupideces románticas al Haru que sonreía una vez a la semana y cuyas emociones eran más escasas en que una lluvia en el desierto. Se moría por proteger al Haru que había rescatado a un chico que doblaba su peso de una tormenta y al que ahora nadaba sin esfuerzo alguno en el auxilio de dos más.

El golpe de realidad prácticamente lo dejó fuera de la jugada. Jamás se había dado cuenta que tan inalcanzable era hasta ese momento.

— ¡Rin! ¡Toma al otro chico! — gritó cuando ambos llegaron hasta los surfistas, quienes se aferraron a ellos desesperadamente.

— Será mejor que te relajes. Si te mueves como estúpido eres hombre muerto — bufó Matsouka una vez pataleaba con el joven que le había tocado rescatar. Quizá la rudeza no era el modo de dirigirse en ese momento a un hombre que teme perder su vida, pero el humor de Rin no era el mejor ante el descubrimiento de que quizá nuca podría ser correspondido por la persona que siempre quiso alcanzar.

La travesía de regreso a la orilla se volvió mucho más larga. No era fácil para ninguno de los nadadores olímpicos desplazarse con la fuerza del mar en su contra y con un peso extra que cargar. Rin no tardó en darse cuenta que llevaba demasiado la delantera, por lo que decidió parar para observar a su compañero nadar tras de él.

— ¡HARU! — gritó.

— ¡SIGUE! ¡VOY DETRÁS DE TI! — le gritó en respuesta.

No muy convencido, el pelirrojo continuó arduo viaje de regreso a la costa. De una cosa estaba seguro; mañana definitivamente se saltaría el entrenamiento. Su cuerpo resentía que apenas tendría fuerzas para caminar de vuelta al hotel cuando llegasen a la orilla.

— ¡Muy bien amigo! ¡Vas a tener que ayudarme si quieres que ambos salgamos vivos de esta! — clamó al surfista. Éste asustado asintió, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salir de aquel infierno al que incautamente decidió meterse; — ¡Vas patalear conmigo y lo harás duro! ¡¿Entendiste?! — Exigió duramente — ¡HAZLO!

La fuerza de Rin fusionada con la de aquel surfista logró vencer a penas el oleaje, llevándolos ambos a la orilla. El pobre chico terminó por desplomarse en la arena, temblando como un niño pequeño mientras Rin simplemente caía de rodillas en la arena, recuperando el aliento y tosiendo la poca agua que por culpa de aquella víctima había tenido que tragar.

— Vaya manera de terminar el día, ¿No, Haru? — murmuró con media sonrisa en el rostro antes de que todo se fuese por la borda.

Rin viró la cabeza esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Lo único consiguió observar fue a la otra víctima, abriéndose paso entre las olas de la orilla mientras gritaba por auxilio.

…No había rastro de Haru.

El raciocinio llegó a su cabeza mucho después de que sus piernas se moviesen por si solas, tan sólo para enfrentar al antes acompañante de Haru, quien seguía luchando por salir del agua; — ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! — gritó con una cólera que no esforzó en contener mientras sostenía la playera deportiva del joven — ¡¿EL CHICO QUE TE RESCATÓ?! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!?

— ¡No pude hacer nada. Me empujó antes de hundirse en el agua! — vociferó con terror, no muy seguro si este era causado por su cercano encuentro con la muerte o la furia de Rin reflejada en sus ojos —…M-Mencionó algo de su pierna…

Contadas son las ocasiones en la que Rin Matsuoka se paraliza del miedo: Una de ellas fue el día en que la tormenta se llevó a su padre. Otra fue en la que Gou se le perdió de vista en un Centro Comercial, años atrás cuando aún eran muy pequeños.

Imaginarse a Haru siendo tragado por el agua, cuando esta era su elemento dominado. El creer posible si quiera el poder perderlo ante la adversidad del mar… Eso fue mucho más terrorífico y atroz que cualquier otro pensamiento que hubiese cruzado su mente.

Y fue el miedo precisamente el que le transmitió la fuerza y voluntad para luchar nuevamente con el oleaje implacable y sumergirse en la oscuridad en buscas de aquel pelinegro idiota.

¿Cómo lo encontró? Rin seguiría haciéndose esa pregunta en el futuro cientos de veces.

De aquel vago recuerdo sólo quedaría la conciencia de haber seguido un rastro invisible bajo el agua hasta dar con el cuerpo de Haru en la oscuridad.

¿Cómo logró sacarlo? A decir verdad Rin quedó impresionado; Haru era mucho más liviano de lo que imaginaba, lo que provocó que Rin se preguntara furiosa y de forma sobresaltada cómo era que un cuerpo tan delgado pudiera enfrentarse al mar picado y rescatar no una, sino doble vez a un hombre el doblaba el tamaño.

— ¡HARU!, ¡HARU! — Gritó con desesperación al cuerpo inconsciente del delfín, tumbado en la arena húmeda — ¡MALDITA SEA, RESPONDE, INFELIZ! — demandó con aquellos reclamos malogrados al ritmo en que oprimía su pecho con desesperación.

Si al menos hubiese estado más alerta. Si al menos sus emociones dañinas y su necesidad por auto compadecerse no hubiesen cegado su juicio… Si tan sólo hubiese sido sincero desde un inicio.

La pusilanimidad y el terror de perder a Haru fueron encarnándose poco a poco en el interior de Rin, provocando que la sangre le hirviese. Las lágrimas fueron cayendo una a una en las mejillas pálidas del delfín conforme la opresión en su pecho fue haciéndose más fuerte y desesperada.

Jamás había llegado a plantearse la situación porque nunca la creyó posible si quiera. Pero Rin sabía que si los ojos azules de Haruka Nanase no volvían a abrirse más, los suyos ya no tendrían una razón para seguir mirando.

Paralizado por la idea, el aletargado y acobardado corazón de Rin volvió a latir en cuando Haru despertó, tosiendo con fuerza el agua de mar que quedaba en sus pulmones.

— R-Rin…— apenas pudo pronunciar antes de ser cubierto por el cuerpo del aludido con una fuerza sobrehumana — ¿Q-Qué haces?

— Te amo — declaró por fin, apretando el cuerpo flácido de Haru, aferrándolo a él como si fuese un torniquete — Puedes hacer lo que quieras y ser el inconsciente más idiota de toda la humanidad. ¡Pero que un rayo me parta en dos antes de volver a permitir que te alejes un centímetro de mí!

Haru, con todo y su mínima capacidad expresiva y su temple inverosímil, no logró evitar que sus latidos de corazón malogrados fuesen acelerándose aún más mientras el iris zafiro de sus ojos fue dilatándose de sobresalto.

No tuvo que luchar mucho por encontrar una respuesta que Rin no buscó en el momento de unir sus labios con los suyos. Para Matsuoka su quietud y su sumisa correspondencia fue la única respuesta que necesitaba.

Es por eso que, quien haya dicho que el único aspecto necesario para los sentimientos a esa persona amada era simplemente armarse de valor.

Bueno, Rin dirá que quizá se necesite un poco más de eso.


End file.
